Youpi
by Furieuse
Summary: Il y a ces matins là, où vous savez que la journée va être très longue. Très, très, très longue même. Tout a commencé ce matin –enfin plus hier soir, pour être précise, même si techniquement c'était ce matin. Ça commence quand vous vous réveillez en sursaut, un affreux mal de tête vous rappelle qu'hier vous n'auriez pas du commander autant de Tequila. OS pour Nanoushka, mon SS !


_Hello tout le monde ! ^^_

_Chose promise, chose due. Nanoushka, cher Père Noël, voici ton OS (totalement barré, et j'assume), l'histoire de te faire sortir de tes révisions ! :D_

_Petit avant propos pour mes lecteurs « habituels » (beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de guillemets autour de ce mot, s'il vous plait ^^), ne soyez pas choqués, mais cet OS n'a juste rien à voir avec ce que je peux écrire… Juste une bonne barre à l'écrire, un petit kiff à décrire l'état de certains que j'ai pu observer ces derniers temps… :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Youpi.<strong>

* * *

><p>Il y a ces matins là, où vous savez que la journée va être très longue. Très, très, très longue même. Aujourd'hui fait partie de ces journées noires.<p>

Tout a commencé ce matin –enfin plus hier soir, pour être précise même si techniquement c'était ce matin.

Ça commence quand vous vous réveillez en sursaut, un affreux mal de tête vous rappelle qu'hier vous n'auriez pas du commander autant de Tequila. Vous ouvrez les yeux, avant de les refermer immédiatement, parce que oui, la lumière du jour est bien trop violente.

Vous reconnaissez vaguement la couleur de votre chambre. C'est déjà ça.

Et, dans un éclair de lucidité, vous vous souvenez qu'on est mardi. Enfin, plutôt qu'hier on était mardi. Donc, maintenant, on est mercredi, enfin normalement. Vous vous rendez compte que vous devriez être au bureau.

Vous étendez le bras. Merde, y a quelqu'un.

Vous secouez la personne avec qui vous avez passé la nuit. Chose étrange, vous n'avez aucun souvenir.

Vous l'observez un peu, alors qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Brun, environ trente ans, cheveux courts, plutôt beau goss. Ça va, même bourrée vous avez encore des gouts corrects.

L'homme en question ouvre les yeux, vous regarde, vous sourit.

Youpi.

Vous ne connaissez pas son nom. Son corps oui. Enfin, sans doute, vu sa tenue et la votre. Bon, par contre comment c'était… Vous espérez que vos souvenirs reviendront. Et rapidement.

Vous tentez de lui expliquer que vous devez aller au boulot.

Il a pas l'air de comprendre.

Merde.

Peut être que c'est parce que vous avez –un peu- de mal à vous exprimer ce matin. C'est vrai, vous avez commencé à lui parler en hébreux.

Vous reprenez, plus ou moins tranquillement en anglais. Ah, étonnamment il comprend.

Il veut prendre une douche. Soit.

Vous vous levez. Un pied. Deux pieds.

Putain, le sol bouge.

Vous menacez de retomber sur le lit.

Ouvrir l'armoire. Tourner la clef. Dans le bon sens, ça marche mieux. Effectivement.

Vous attrapez de quoi mettre. Juste pour ne pas préparer le café nue.

Café.

Vous bataillez pour vous habiller. Lui est déjà dans la salle de bain.

Courageusement, vous sortez de la chambre en vous dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Aspirine.

Une odeur vous fait froncer le nez.

Du gaz.

Vos réflexes d'officier du Mossad reprennent le dessus. Forcément.

Mossad. Gaz. Boom.

Simple.

Vous vous jetez donc à quatre pattes dans votre cuisine pour observer chaque arrivée de gaz.

Enfin, vous essayez plutôt qu'autre chose.

« C'est très sexy, comme spectacle. »

Vous grognez.

Depuis combien de temps il est là, lui ?

« ça va, t'énerves pas. »

Et il continue.

En temps habituel, vous n'êtes pas patiente.

Mais là, l'alcool, la nuit, le gaz, le boulot, le retard, le regard, et tout plein d'autres choses, vous sortez de vos gonds.

Vous vous relevez aussi vite que vous pouvez –c'est-à-dire tellement vite que vous n'êtes pas loin de rencontrer le sol de nouveau.

Youpi.

Vous menacez.

Il sourit. Encore.

Est-ce qu'il sait faire autre chose, lui ?

Vous, oui. C'est une certitude.

Enfin, en temps habituel. Là, c'est une nouvelle problématique.

Vous cherchez donc quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre que oui, il doit partir.

Et, accessoirement, que non, vous ne voulez pas le revoir.

Donc, vous –essayez- de réfléchir.

Vous avez une idée.

Vous attrapez un couteau. Oui, après tout, vous êtes dans VOTRE cuisine, dans VOTRE appartement.

Il ne sourit plus. Déjà ça de gagner.

Vous lui signifiez la sortie de manière hâtive.

Il vous regarde, un peu apeuré, il faut le dire.

Il sort.

La porte claque.

Bordel, trop de bruit.

Vous osez doucement un regard vers l'horloge. Un premier regard.

10h34.

Merde. Gibbs va gueuler.

Vous attrapez votre café et votre aspirine qui traine sur la table.

Qu'est ce que vous faisiez avant ?

C'était important.

Ah oui, le gaz.

Le gaz. Mais quel gaz ?

Ça ne sent pas le gaz.

Manifestement, vous n'avez pas encore _tout à fait_ dessaoulé.

Vous secouez la tête. Ah non, en fait, ne pas secouer la tête. Ça tourne.

Vous finissez le café qu'il reste.

Vous grimacez. L'amertume du café et la gueule de bois ? Pas bon du tout.

Douche. Ouais, ça devrait être utile.

Vous entrez dans la douche. Eau chaude. Pourquoi elle est froide ?

Ah oui, vous avez allumé le mauvais robinet. Ah.

Eau chaude, donc.

Non, en fait, eau froide qui ne chauffe pas.

Bordel.

L'autre a pris toute l'eau chaude. Beau goss peut être, mais sacrément con, oui.

Vous vous décidez à rentrer quand même dans l'eau.

Pas de mouvements brusques.

Vous ressortez de l'eau.

L'heure. 10h47.

Youpi.

Clefs de voiture, sac. Go.

Vous sortez, la porte claque. Grimace.

Les clefs. Merde.

Vous avez laissé vos clefs d'appartement _dans_ l'appartement.

Vous êtes à la porte de chez vous.

Pas le temps.

Il faudra crocheter la serrure ce soir. Ou dormir dans la voiture.

Merde.

Vous sortez de l'immeuble.

Où est ce que vous aviez mis votre voiture hier ?

Impossible de s'en souvenir.

Vous vous apprêtez à secouer la tête. Euh, non. Pas secouer la tête.

Lever le bras. Taxi.

Vous indiquez l'adresse du NCIS.

« Vite ! »

Ouais, en fait, vite ça fait mal à la tête.

« Doucement ! »

Vous sentez le regard surpris du chauffeur. A croire qu'il n'a jamais bu. Qu'il ne s'est jamais réveillé en retard. Sans souvenir. Surtout sans souvenir.

Ah, il vous fixe au travers de son rétroviseur intérieur.

Manifestement, il a compris votre état, vu son regard compatissant. Et, accessoirement, il doit savoir ce que c'est.

Il a l'air de vouloir vous adressez la parole.

Soit.

Un sourire lui barre le visage.

« Vous étiez où, hier soir ? j'ai l'impression de vous avoir croisé… »

Vous détournez la tête. Pas envie d'avoir une conversation. Pas envie de se faire draguer par son chauffeur.

Pas envie. Peut être pas la force non plus, mais ça votre fierté vous interdit de le penser.

Vous arrivez enfin devant le siège du NCIS.

Travailler. Youpi.

Vous passez la sécurité. Ils vous reconnaissent. Pas vous, mais bon, c'est pas grave.

Vous montez dans l'ascenseur.

Vous voyez votre reflet.

Vous hésitez entre redescendre. Ou vous descendre. On sait jamais.

Vous vous interrogez. Enfin vous essayez.

Pourquoi avoir oublié de se maquiller ? Pourquoi avoir mis du rouge et du vert ?

Vous êtes incapable de répondre.

Vous imaginez le regard de vos collègues.

Youpi.

Vous passez la porte de l'ascenseur.

Regards.

« David ! Règle 3 » tonne le chef d'équipe.

Merde, vous n'aviez pas pensé à ça.

Et ne crie pas, Gibbs, j'ai mal à la tête.

Il est passé où ?

Ah derrière vous.

Vous sentez sa main s'abattre sur votre crane.

Aie.

Grimace. Ça tourne.

Slap et gueule de bois ?

Pas bon du tout. Votre cerveau a du taper trois fois contre les parois de votre crane.

Plus jamais.

Vous vous laissez tomber sur votre chaise.

Regard de Tony.

« T'as passé une bonne soirée, Ziva ? »

Vous répondez sans réfléchir : « m'en souviens pas ».

Ah. Merde. Vous n'auriez pas du répondre ça.

Vous voyez son regard s'éclairer.

Il va se mettre à parler. Et vous n'avez _surtout _pas envie de l'entendre parler.

Vous espérez que vous n'avez pas assez articulé pour qu'il ait compris.

Manifestement si.

Youpi.

« Tu étais seule ? »

Vous hésitez.

Soit répondre oui. Mais non.

Vous n'avez pas assez de neurones connectés pour vous aider.

La vérité.

Rien que la vérité.

Soit.

« Non ».

Et lui qui sourit.

Vous redoutez la prochaine question. Vous anticipez. Vous préparez même une réponse.

Vous, les neurones, le temps pour qu'ils se connectent. Vous savez.

D'ailleurs, Tony se remet à parler.

« Combien vous étiez ? »

« Je ne sais plus ».

Il vous lance un regard étrange. Surpris.

Vous réfléchissez. Merde.

Vous avez mal compris la question.

Ce n'était pas « Combien de tequila ? ». Mais « Combien vous étiez ? ».

Vous essayez de vous reprendre.

« Deux, juste deux. Lui et moi, quoi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire, Ziva… »

Son regard. Son sourire. Une envie de meurtre. Vous vous contentez de la version soft.

« Tony, ta gueule. »

De toute façon, vous savez que vous auriez eu du mal à faire autre chose que parler.

Et encore, même parler, c'est compliqué.

Nouveau sourire de Tony.

Bordel, ne pas l'entendre.

« Il ne t'as pas laissé un souvenir intarissable, ton gars… »

La vérité, cher Tony, c'est que vu votre état ce matin, vous ne voulez même pas savoir comment vous étiez hier soir.

Mais bien sûr, vous ne répondrez pas ça.

En même temps, votre silence ne l'empêche pas de continuer.

« Moi, les filles avec qui je passe ma nuit, se souviennent de moi le lendemain matin ».

Nouveau silence. Non, définitivement, vous ne vous engagerez pas dans une joute verbale. Trop compliqué pour votre cerveau qui a eut la bonne idée de se mettre en mode puzzle.

« Si tu demandes à Annie, Nina, Julie… »

Vous le coupez. Quand même.

« La ferme, Tony ! »

Mais a priori, ça ne va pas l'arrêter. Vous le savez. Vous avez l'habitude.

Et, effectivement, il continue. « Ne soit pas jalouse, Ziva, toi ça pourra t'arriver ! Si...

« si je couche avec toi ? »

Bon, vous savez que votre intervention était très moyenne.

D'ailleurs, il a arrêté de parler. Et, il vous fixe avec un regard étrange.

Euh, oui.

Youpi.

Vous le savez, il ne va pas vous lâcher avec ça.

Evidemment. Il recommence déjà.

« ça te plairait, Ziva ? »

« De ? »

Oui, il faut gagner du temps. Enfin, vu votre temps de réaction…

« Coucher avec moi ? »

Et là, forcément. Même en essayant de gagner du temps, ça devient compliqué.

Situation critique.

« DiNozzo ! »

Ouf. Sauvée par le gong. Enfin le Gibbs.

Il est 12h51.

La journée va être longue.

Youpi.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Nan', ton avis ? Les autres, ça vous a plu ? :D<em>


End file.
